the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Earn QP
We offer several means by which to earn QP, which can be used to purchase feats to further develop your character and their abilities. The weekly QP limit is 12. ''' Of that a '''maximum of 9 QP may be earned via RP. (Indicate your reset day on your profile. This is the day you first earned QP.) Note: QP counts for when the RP/mission ended, not when QP was received/awarded or when the RP started.' Missions Missions are tasks assigned to ninjas for them to complete. In the context of the game, missions are events involving 2-4 players, which can be run on the IRC or reddit by an overseer. Characters must have all their current feats approved in order to go on a mission. Failure to do so and missioning unapproved will result in a loss of 4 QP for both the guilty party and the overseer. The mission ranks are as follows, with restrictions on minimum levels to participate in a mission of a given rank: S-rank: S-rank and higher Jonin may attend if S-rank or higher are present A-rank: Jonin Chunin may participate if at least 1 jonin or higher is present B-rank: Chunin Genin may participate if at least 1 jonin or higher is present C-rank: no minimum rank D-rank: no minimum rank In rare instances a mission may end up harder than assigned. For instance, Genin assigned to a C-rank mission may suddenly find that the mission is actually an A or B-rank mission. And, as a heads up, OSes will not coddle your characters, but you will be given a warning and opportunity to bail out. You will receive some QP if your characters need to flee. QP is awarded based on the amount of time to complete the mission using the following scale: 1-2 hours = 2 QP 2-3 hours = 3 QP 3+ hours = 4 QP (cap) Ryo is awarded for missions at a rate of 500 ryo per QP earned. 1 hour is the minimum required for a mission. All times given assume that everyone is responsive and actively participating for the vast majority of that time. Consistently slow responses or lengthy pauses that occur do not count towards the total length of a mission. A mission takes as much time to complete as needed and cannot be drawn out to earn an extra QP. Players on a mission who are not participating at an approximately similar level as other players will be docked QP and ryo for their reduced activity. Furthermore, if a mission is not completed or otherwise failed due to objectives not being met, the OS may attribute this failure to specific players, including inactive players, which may be layered on top of the inactivity penalty. Solo missions are strongly discouraged, but may be permissible in some rare instances. These missions award half the QP and ryo of a normal mission. Examples of solo missions include: 1.) Chunin and jonin RU missions, in cases where the participant needing the RU mission would have to wait more than one week for another person to be ready, or if there are participants from rival villages who want to avoid the impetus to kill one another during the exam. Solo missions are not permitted as part of the S-rank or Kage-rank RU arcs. 2.) Missions that have a compelling reason to only involve one person, and which must be pre-approved. Generally these are things like plot-affecting assassinations, infiltrations, or so on. Simply wanting to be a "lone wolf" type of ninja, being an unaffiliated ninja, or difficulty with scheduling missions with others are not compelling reasons for a mission to be run with only one participant. Run of the mill requests, i.e. a C-rank delivery or escort mission, are not run as solo missions. Nor are they suitable content for "character development" posts. D-rank missions, Training, and general RP How this works: At least 2 people start a thread on the sub and begin RPing. They are carrying out a D-rank mission, training session, or otherwise just RPing. The thread will continue until at some point the RP session is complete. Then one of those involved can PM an OS, or the OS modmail, with a link for someone to review their thread. Guidelines: Minimum of 2 players in a thread. Stay within canon and keep things realistic No using abilities that you do not have on your character sheet and keep usage reasonable with regard to stats. If unsure if what you are doing fits within canon guidelines, PM an Ephor or Overseer. D-rank missions The sort of missions where you are not going to be encountering any opponents and for which an OS is not required. These include things such as chasing cats, weeding gardens, washing dogs, making deliveries, etc. Have fun and be creative, but be reasonable and realistic in what you classify as a D-rank mission. Training RP This means no real fighting. Sparring is OK, but keep it reasonable. The goal of training and sparring is not to go all out and actually injure yourself or your opponent, but to practice. So keep it realistic and tame. If it evolves into something more, feel free to contact a OS to oversee an actual fight. A guideline for sparring etiquette is available here. QP and ryo earnings: Players earn 1 QP per 300 words posted. Players in a thread are awarded QP on the basis of their individual contribution to the thread. Players earn 500 ryo per 1 QP awarded. Example: Player 1 has written 825 words, Player 2 has 260 words, Player 3 has 525, and player 4 has 600. Players 1 and 4 get 2 QP + 1000 ryo, Player 3 gets 1 QP + 500 ryo, and Player 2 gets none. Limitations: Players may earn 9 QP from RP threads (sparring, RP, D-rank missions) per reset week. Note that threads count for when they end, not when QP is awarded, and QP earned from a thread cannot be split between weeks. Documentation: Link the reddit thread, the date on which the RP ended, and the amount of award you received. Player vs Player Combat Two players have a disagreement and come to blows. This is different from training/sparring in that there is a risk of character death. PvP must be overseen!! QP awarded for PvP is 4 QP + 2000 ryo. Limitations: QP earned for PvP counts towards the weekly cap, but does not count as QP earned via RP. Documentation: Link the reddit thread, the date on which the RP ended, and the amount of award you received. Character Backstories and Personal Development Did something happen in your character's past that you would like to write about? You can do so and receive QP for this. This also applies to single posts that further develop your character's abilities, i.e. reveries, daydreaming, solo undertakings (not solo missions), etc. The reward for such a post is 1 QP + 500 ryo. Rules: 1. A backstory post must be at least 500 words. 2. You may receive credit for up to 4 backstory or development posts during the life span of your character, and there is a limit of 1 per day. 3. QP received counts towards the weekly limit and counts as RP QP. 4. Backstory/development posts must be documented the same as all other missions and RP, and labeled as either "back story" or "character development". '''Documentation: '''Link the reddit thread, the date on which the RP ended, and the amount of award you received. Overseers OS earn equal QP for the mission they have overseen and ryo at a rate of 500 ryo per QP. Category:Information